


【昭师】垒垒春草绿

by sirius1878



Category: Three - Fandom, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 备份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius1878/pseuds/sirius1878
Summary: 司马昭x司马师，夺权/权力交接梗（史料空白太多Orz死士视角，“我不知道嘉平元年/正元二年发生了什么”系列他们属于彼此，只有ooc和bug是我的
Relationships: 司马昭/司马师
Kudos: 5





	【昭师】垒垒春草绿

引子  
————————————  
“太尉……请、请叔父来……”。风刀劈开营帐，于是人声也跟着被咳嗽撕裂，简直撕心裂肺一般。  
“大将军何苦语出不详——”  
“要快，要他快来许昌——”，虚弱不堪的声音，断断续续。  
尹大目伏在帐边听着，暗自惊心。他幼为皇族曹氏家奴，如今乍闻把持朝政的大将军病重，一时狂喜，一时惊惶。

“不知尹大目如今……却会去找谁呢？”，听着脚步声远去，帐中人悠悠地道。声音虽低哑了些，还是稳定得很，哪有半点方才奄奄一息的样子？  
张平跟在对方身边已廿余载，忧虑重重。此时闻言大震，豁然抬首。  
“伯衡……”，帐中人素来知他讷言敏行，径自说了下去“……跟上”。说着做了个封喉的手势。  
张平深深拜下。  
风吹帘动，灯影幢幢。那只手的影子便也跟着变幻不定。  
————————————

（一）  
张平是个烙大饼的。  
汉灵帝好胡饼，雒阳人皆食之。百年来胡饼做得最好的，当属膳德坊。  
上至皇帝权贵，下至贩夫走卒，都爱极了胡饼的酥香。面一斗、葱白一合，面脆油香，撒上上好的胡麻……神仙似的享受，只需三个大钱。  
膳德坊于是门庭若市，三十炉连轴转起，供不应求。  
张平正是膳德坊中的大伙计。

他四更天就起来，喂过门前黄狗，便埋头择菜和面，十年如一日。  
他的动作不太快，却总比旁人麻利一点。他的力气不太大，却总比旁人多搬一点。他仿佛木讷，却总比旁人多想到一点。  
只有一点而已。  
这在掌柜的眼中已足够。张平就慢慢地从学徒，做到了大伙计。

自然，他的手也比旁人要稳一点。  
——这原是持刀弓的手。  
张平十五岁上几乎饿死。最终幸得未死，却是吃上了刀头舔血的军粮。  
他天生一把好力气，又肯用功、敢拼命。三年后，他已是闻名乡里的神射手，封都伯、掌五十人。

顺利成章将升屯将之前，却出了岔子。  
原来乡中富绅王家子，早打点好了屯将的位置。众人意属张平，这位王少爷早就不是滋味。到升迁关口，干脆将自己克扣军粮的黑锅，扣到了张平头上。  
张平瞧着凭空冒出的人证物证，百口莫辩。长官收了王家好处，此时就装聋作哑；倒是王少爷趁机发作，将到驻地讲理的张平一顿乱棍重重打了出去。

屯将既定，长官原也不想节外生枝，此时就提出让张平将贪腐的军饷归还了事。于是张家一点积蓄也被掏了个空。  
张平幼而失怙，弟妹都夭折在三年前的饥荒中，家中只得一位老母。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，张母在这个节骨眼上一病不起。张平扛着一身伤，只请了大夫来瞧母亲；大夫却直说要准备后事。再求些什么，便是连一帖药的钱银，都拿不出。  
当时已是魏太和年间，雒阳也早被先帝改做了洛阳。然而王朝更迭、千军辟易，对十八岁的张平全无意义。  
他心中只剩一个念头：到都城去！都城有公道，有最好的大夫！

然而张平只吃得无数白眼同闭门羹。  
洛阳繁华，却与孤儿寡母、贫家冤屈无干。到后来将老母安置在城郊荒屋，张平只想着寻些吃食果腹，再无所求。  
重伤之余连日奔波，兼又心火上涌，张平究竟不支，筋疲力竭倒在了官道边上。  
就是在那时，张平听见了马蹄的声响。  
往后二十年间、三千里路，午夜梦回，他耳边也常常响起这一串马蹄声。

马是上好的大宛照夜白，马上骑士却俨然非良善之辈。  
骑士看来仿佛弱冠年纪，容止可观；身着纯黑直裾，腰间束带，佩着箭箙。张平模模糊糊瞧着他打马而过，冷冷一眼扫来，竟然半点温度也无。  
幸而他原本也不再存得人援手的妄想，一瞧之后便闭了眼，不多时又昏迷过去。  
醒来却是在一处宅院，连老母也给人接来好生照看。张平自然知道，是被那位银鞍白马的公子请人救下了。  
那公子为张家母子二人在城郊寻得一处宅院，又请大夫延医问药。他出手阔绰，流水介的补药之下，张母的病竟然也渐渐有了起色。  
张平伤愈之后，婉拒了公子更多接济，侍奉母亲之外，什么粗疏活计都肯做，以为家用。母子二人，倒是享得一段完满时光。

次年秋，张母辛劳一生，末了于睡梦中溘然长逝。葬母之后，张平红着眼眶，前来拜谢。  
那位公子只轻声道：“好好活着，以后……便为我做事罢。”  
张平有些愕然：这又有什么好说？到如今自己留着这条命，就是为了替公子拼出去的。  
他也不多话，只点了点头：“公子要我做些什么？”  
“……做烧饼。”  
公子瞧着张平呆若木鸡的样子笑了笑。他不苟言笑惯了，时人皆重风度相貌，若单从审美角度讲，如此做派当真浪费了大好皮囊。  
公子姓司马，名师，为骠骑将军之子。

骠骑将军司马懿乃是先帝留下的辅政重臣，军权在握，常年驻扎前线。  
司马家嫡子却是留在了洛阳，无官无职亦无兵。早些年间，司马公子还间或有清谈雅聚；此时却真真成了深居简出的富贵闲人。  
这些事情，皆是张平后来一点点知晓的。  
膳德坊的大掌柜上了年纪，除了日里看着伙计将官家的胡饼送到西掖门口，也不大出门。张平办事牢靠，渐渐地就担起了为城中显贵送饼的活计。  
送得久了，他也与诸位大臣府上熟稔起来。张平从不多话，也不曾出错；周全之余，仿佛只对烙饼还存着兴趣。于是大掌柜同各府门房，也自满意得很。

太和五年，蜀汉丞相诸葛亮四度北伐，魏帝命司马懿驻军长安迎之。  
这一切同城中的张平照例全无关系：不过又是一年司马将军征战在外、司马公子赋闲在洛阳的日子罢了。  
这年深秋，张平却是觉出了一点不同。他送胡饼的去处，骤然多了许多——洛阳城中，一月之间多出许多王侯公子来。  
原来皇帝思念亲人，便下诏书，要诸王与宗亲，将嫡子从封地送入京城。  
张平琢磨着，好像多少明白了些司马公子如今的处境。

那日张平从怀王世子那里出来，就待往司马府上去送饼。方才世子赏下的玉佩，却是冷不丁被人摸走。贼人越过正路上一门三道，就往僻静的小巷里钻。张平追之不及，眼见贼人便要从巷口走脱。  
当此时，巷口却远远走来一位剑眉星目的贵介少年。贼人想是看他衣饰殊非凡品，不愿惹事，侧身就待要跑。  
少年只含笑伸臂，将他拦下。仿佛好客的主人，在宴饮之后挽留客人，热情却不过分。  
贼人却是着急脱身。这下眼红，突然出拳袭向对方面门，待要将这少年放倒，夺路而走。  
哪知这少年看似文质彬彬，却是动若脱兔。他将手中捧着的陶壶平平抛起，斜身躲过一击。贼人眼前一花、脖颈一凉，全看不清对方动作，就被少年的手扣住颈间，再也动弹不得。

瞥见贼人身后追着的张平，少年却是面色一变。他出手如电，重手封向贼人胸口玉堂穴；同时身体舒展开来，伸足以靴尖勾住了落下的陶壶——其中酒液，竟是连半滴都未洒出。  
这身手忒也漂亮，这手段忒也利落，张平一时看得呆了。  
少年却似方才的惊人之举与自己全无关系，再不看地上人事不省的贼人一眼，只捧了陶壶仔细嗅着，喃喃自语。  
“幸好……否则当真可惜了今年头一茬桂花酿……”

张平回过神，见陶壶被随手直直地向他掷来。  
伸手接了。就觉那壶不知过了什么手段，触手阴凉。  
“嗳……”，少年的声音懒洋洋的。“你是兄长那里的人罢？这壶酒，便劳你送与他了。”  
“桂花酿总是冰的，更合他口……”  
——那是张平第一次见到司马昭，司马公子的胞弟。

青龙三年，诸葛亮病逝五丈原，西北暂无战事。司马懿寻升太尉，将回返洛阳。  
太尉夫人张氏自是极欢喜的，兴致上来，便唤了德膳坊来府上烙饼：胡饼，总是刚出锅的至为美味。  
张平于是随着掌柜的去了太尉府上。去时就见司马家公子都穿着掐银线的襦衣，司马师为玄色，司马昭却是深蓝——说是深蓝，其实也浓重近乎于黑了。  
曲裾行不漏足，司马家兄弟并肩自廊下款款走来，一时竟有双双玉树之感。  
张平侧身垂手，瞧着二人渐渐往内去了。

后来兄弟二人自内堂出来，张平却是有些纳罕。  
司马昭札手舞脚地揽了自家兄长肩膀，大喇喇向便行。司马师平素极冷淡、惯来不同人亲近，此时却只任由对方搂着。  
司马昭三重衣松松套着，由着几缕头发垂下。司马师那厢，盘扣扣得严严实实，鬓发梳得一丝不乱。然而他额上，仔细瞧来，赫然束着深蓝的发带。  
——方才好好束在司马昭额前的发带，怎么却到了司马师头上？

其实张平并不知道，相遇那日司马师出猎时，只是瞧上了他伤重孤兽一般的眼神。否则按他的凉薄性情，垂死的人落在眼前，同木石也无甚区别——便是垂死的换成他自己，这人也断不会存着一丝半点无用的怜悯。  
他也不知道，多年前司马师唯一一次对他笑起，是彼时他呆滞的神态，有些像司马昭罕见吃憋时的样子。  
即使知晓，也无所谓了——为司马公子做什么，都是天经地义的。

当时道教与佛教尚未大兴，“信仰”云云，更似抽象的陌生概念。然而即使还无类似称谓，司马师之于张平，也确乎是近于信仰的存在。  
张平这一点信仰，却与私情无关。恰好司马师平日里行事端严；他双目棱棱，若不刻意收敛眉眼，就颇令人不能逼视，正是一尊高高在上、漠漠无情的神祇。  
司马师在周身划出一条看不见的线来，将所有人隔绝在外。同一切都保持着不远不近的相仿距离，那条线就围成圆形；而司马师，正正位于世界中心。  
然而却有人跨过这条线，肆无忌惮、漫不经心、理直气壮。  
司马昭。

为着这一点缘由，起初张平对司马昭的感想，自是绝说不上好。  
司马昭固然是极有趣的人物，却也牵扯着他那神祇一般的司马公子，险险落在红尘中。何况张平生性严谨、行事一板一眼；司马昭却是逾闲荡检、举止疏懒，全没个正形。  
那时张平还曾不随司马昭南征北战，从东关到长安，到后来，为他的主将留守许昌。  
白骨露野、枕戈待旦都自熟惯……马前桃花马后雪，全作一片杀伐。张平决计不会相信，到后来司马昭赤甲焚天的身影，成了这一天一地间至为可靠的存在。  
——嘉平元年，张平便是存着这般心思，在许昌等候司马昭的到来。

其实当时司马师退文钦等后，变故陡生。他一边收敛阵线退回许昌，一面就请人送了加急文书回洛阳。  
那厢司马昭展信来读，乃是要他从速往许昌接应，落款正月庚午日。语气寻常，司马昭却是徘徊难定：自家兄长行事素来缜密，何况前线捷报昨日才至……又能有了什么天大的情由，突然要他舍了都城过去？  
赶紧定睛看了。庚午日，按兄弟俩约定，便是要将书信中首行首字、次行次字……逐一连起解读。这样看，就得八个字。  
“今之天下，秦之武公”。  
秦武公嬴说，本为权臣三父等所拥立的傀儡；然其明断，不久便反诛三父，政由己出。大抵是要司马昭提防魏帝的意思。然而骤然提起这一节，也当真没头没脑。司马昭定定瞧着，突然一张脸血色褪尽；头也不回地冲出门去。  
——武公二十年，嬴说病重，传位胞弟嘉，是为秦德公。

————————————  
（二）

文鸳袭营那一日，司马师确实遇上了天大的变故。  
他左眼旧疾未愈，兼又新近动刀，匆忙之间伤口崩裂；一颗黑漆漆、活生生、血淋淋的眼珠，赫然从眼眶迸出。  
一时血如泉涌，都被司马师恶狠狠以绷带缠了。主帅重伤，只恐军心不稳。于是他默不作声的，如此骇人听闻之事，竟然再无旁人知晓。  
然而人识物事远近，皆有赖双目协同。司马师此时一目已成血淋淋的窟窿，尚自不能适应，便是伸手去拿笔，也差之毫厘；手在笔杆前虚虚一握，僵在空气中。

这若落在旁人——譬如张平——眼中，自然是个凄凉的手势。然而左右无人，司马师本人倒是无甚感想，只觉麻烦。他慢慢地研墨，仔细一笔一笔地写着信。他没心没肺惯了，末了想着司马昭见信跳脚的样子，生生绽出半个笑来。  
斗室之内，陈设终归有限，司马师放下笔，就伸手去抚，一一记了位置距离；果然再无落空。  
张平进来时，就见他那司马公子除了半张脸密密实实覆了绷带，倒是行止如常。

饶是如此，六军大胜之余急行退回许昌，大夫在主帅进进出出……一时军中城内，也还是传言四起。  
司马师骤然失了一目，神志倒还清醒。如今正是要紧时候，他如何不知，便索性咬牙，同张平在皇帝心腹尹大目面前做得一场戏来。  
这实为一石二鸟之计。一则放出病重的风去，借尹大目的手，剪除亲曹魏皇室的将领；二则……这般雷霆手段，却也是要心思活络之辈摸不清大将军虚实，再不敢妄动。  
唯有大夫这一日为了温药，留了陶炉在房中。屋中骤然多出这么一件东西，其所在司马师尚未熟知。走路之时，竟然将将撞翻了药炉。

张平赶忙伸手去扶，幸而倾倒的汤药只沾到司马师下摆。张平暗自庆幸：这滚烫的汤药落在身上，如何了得。  
——其实生生失了一目，以其痛的惨烈程度，莫说汤药，便是再有刀斧加身，此时于司马师之也无多大差别。  
屋内炉火融融，司马师便只着亵衣。此时身形不稳，就自怀中落下一物。  
一块石头。  
那竟是一块随处可见的山石，倒给人仔细穿了丝绦，边角都磨得圆润。其色作深灰，当中印着指甲痕似的一道白。瞧着其上新月形状，张平突然觉出些眼熟来。

出了屋门，张平心跳得厉害，仿佛有什么极不祥的事情，乌云盖顶地重重压着。  
这又怎么可能呢，司马公子——大将军在此，又有什么可担心的呢？  
然而究竟惴惴难安。尹大目昨日去寻的几位将领，都被禁闭，绝了和外界的联系。左右无事，只枯候司马昭罢了。张平心神不宁，竟然罕见地发起梦来。  
他梦到随司马昭出征的时候。

那时司马昭率魏军北出长安，司马师就将张平从禁军划出，放在弟弟身边。军机既毕，二人出了营帐，信步往山中走。见林木郁郁，其叶作墨绿，累累压着枝干垂下，越发显得苍翠欲滴。  
司马昭左瞧右看，揪了树叶喃喃道：“叶青厚而无汁，枝蔓下垂者……下有美玉。”  
张平实在不知这是在说什么，只沉默不语。幸而司马昭原也不是在同人讲话，自顾自踢踢踏踏走着，埋头东敲西弄。  
其实山中便是产玉，也非凿地而不可得。司马昭自不会当真去寻玉，不多时就百无聊赖地抛着手中一块小石子回返。  
——时魏军驻扎长安覆车山，后为唐时玉山官矿。

“伯衡”，司马昭笑嘻嘻地道，“我们以逸待劳，自然不必说。现下却是有件要紧事……”  
张平其实很见不得司马昭这副嬉皮笑脸的样子。然而主将有命，他只肃颜道：“何事？”  
“烙饼。”  
张平不太想说话了。  
司马昭只抛起手中的石子，复又接住：“我琢磨许久，这桩差事……还是你最合适。”  
司马昭之于张平，介于惊为天人和无可救药之间。张平瞧着他胡言乱语整个人又没了正形，先前好容易才堪堪立起的战神形象，便又成了泡影。  
——战场惨烈自不必说，司马昭从来身先士卒。刀剑无眼，这人偏要迎着雪亮刀锋、险中求胜。间不容发之时，侧身张口咬住枪尖的事情，却也做得出来。他悍不畏死、勇锐无匹，倒总换得心军大振。  
那时张平瞧着他嘴角一道伤痕，也就淡了“司马公子缘何有弟如此”的念想。

司马昭悠悠道：“姜维一鼓作气而来……何苦直撄其锋，自然坚壁清野以待。”  
张平闻言，神色一敛：眼下正是麦熟之时，若能抢先收了充作军粮……蜀军远征，补给便是天大的问题。天纵奇才如诸葛孔明，也少不得仔细经营。  
“……疲民以逞，民不知信。人恤所底，其谁致死?” 。司马昭话说得刻薄了，语气却非讽非鄙，倒似深痛深悯——那对象到并非全是姜维，简直像是将自己也带了进去。  
其实以他们之能，焉能想不到这一层？左右许多事情，并非知其艰难，便能舍了不做的。  
这样的凉薄神色毕竟不长久，司马昭又微微笑起，扔着小石头转身走了。  
张平刚在他身上瞧见一点司马公子的影子，此时瞧着那石头晃荡荡一上、一下，一上、一下……只觉极不顺眼。  
——灰色的石头，当中一道新月似的印子。

自梦中惊醒，张平冷汗涔涔的，算是想起了这块石头的由来。然而这石头如何会被司马师贴身收着，他其实也一头雾水，索性就不去想了。  
司马公子……本就是他永远难解的谜题。

张平记得那是正始十年。兵变功成，尽诛曹爽党那一天，司马昭还穿着朝上红衣、束着冠，风尘仆仆回到自家府邸。当时张平刚同司马师讲完禁军之事，就见司马昭笑道：“方才去高司徒营中查看，无异……也无人知晓。哥哥安心。”  
“有什么不能安心的。毕竟你……”，司马师上上下下打量着弟弟，淡淡道：“就这么点儿，原也没人瞧得见”，说着一手比出了寸余长度。  
司马昭微微一楞，随即诚挚无比地握了那只手：“不若君也……光照千里。“  
《神异经》有云：西北荒中有小人，长一寸，朱衣玄冠。其又云：西北荒中有二金阙；上有明月珠，径三丈，光照千里。

兵变之前，司马家兄弟实在紧绷太久。此时骤然松快，开些顽笑，原也寻常。膳德坊大掌柜私下只好市井杂书，闲来无事，《神异经》张平却也是看过的。  
当时张平就很纳罕：司马昭也就罢了，怎的司马公子也读这些不入流的玩意儿？  
——其实这一点张平并未看错，司马师的确偏好左传与韩非，不喜杂谈一流。  
说是不喜，也不过咸淡口味的嗜好一类。司马昭幼时，曾有一度极爱志怪异闻。司马师就寻来许多古籍，瞧着弟弟看得有趣，心中也是一般欢喜。  
这许多陈年关节，张平如何知晓？他只觉司马公子当难以捉摸……这样很好，很好。  
就如昨日，那踉踉跄跄带翻药壶的一下，莫说外间的尹大目，便是他身侧的张平，也几乎要信了他的仓皇病弱。  
张平想着，迷迷糊糊睡去——这一次，却是梦到了第一个为司马师杀的人。

“伯衡，你就不想……给自己谋个正经前途？”那人顺手提溜起了黄狗左瞧右看，逗弄着转头对张平道。  
张平记得当时自己心疼狗子，劈手抱将回来，撕了一块牛肉干哄着，也不答话。梦里果然也是如此。  
那人摇头，只觉浪费自己一片好心。  
——那人名唤卫明，为陈留卫氏旁支，中垒营中别部司马。正始五年，司马师接中护军，掌禁军武卫、中垒、骁骑、中坚、游击五营；正是卫明顶头上司。

年号换了正始，天下也又换了主子。  
明帝英睿、手腕了得，毕竟天不假年。天心难测，诏书发了一封又一封；临到病重，毕竟拉了司马懿的手，将八岁的齐王交托。司马懿搂了齐王，正正立在嘉福殿中，眼中有泪、面无表情；是一尊穿越十年的塑像。  
天下易主，原本同张平并无干系。然齐王年幼，便由大将军曹爽，同太傅司马懿共同辅佐。司马懿此时升为太傅，嫡子到底出仕，张平瞧在眼里，只觉司马公子终于有了一展抱负的机会。

当时司马懿除了南抗孙吴、屯田淮北之外，只一味韬光养晦。此消彼长，曹爽于是日益跋扈。司马师直到正始五年，方才有了个中护军的差使。然而中护军总六军之要、秉选举之机，曹爽如何肯轻易让出？  
原来西北一线原是司马家一块铁板，曹爽意欲征蜀立功，要由表弟夏侯玄总领幽、凉二州军事；那空出的中护军职位，就交换似地，给了司马家。  
司马师于是选贤举能，兴利除弊之外，却也吩咐张平到禁军中来。张平烙了十年大饼，其实功夫也并未落下，演武场上只出力到五分，就顺当应招。

掌柜两年前去世，无子，膳德坊中事情，就由张平总管。张平毫不犹豫将饼坊交由司马师的人，头也不回地投向军中，倒是意外留下了“胡饼张为国从军”的佳话。  
其实新来的伙计眼中精光四射；或是送饼到东市杂耍班子中，见到虎口一排老茧……以至于不拘一格提拔人才，禁军悄然扩充……  
事情到了如此地步，司马师所图谋的，定然是极可怕的东西。  
然而又有何干系呢？便是司马公子要他焚身祈福，张平只怕也当即去寻火油的。

好景不长，第二年曹爽便借故毁了禁军编制，将中垒中坚二营，分与胞弟曹羲。司马师恍若不觉，只趁势将一手提拔起来的年轻军官，送回曹爽身边——卫明便是其中之一。  
曹爽这般行事，已是极为跋扈；司马懿身为太傅，居然也视而不见，一味退让。司马师更是极为低调谦逊，事事以曹羲为先。到后来司马懿自称年老昏聩，托病不理世事，司马家同外界的联系，更是好似就剩了司马师一点。  
恰逢司马懿发妻张氏新丧，司马师为母守孝，更加干脆绝了同朝中诸人的往来。  
时洛阳有童谣曰：“曹爽之势热如汤，太傅父子冷如浆……”，说的便是如此情形。

白日西匿，映着苔痕乱点。张平去取了张氏夫人喜爱的胡饼，下马一步步向北邙山走着。  
他看见坟前跪着一人。  
那人鼻梁高挺眼眶深陷，原是一副偏于深刻的样貌。此时憔悴得厉害，就成了画皮直接覆在支离骨架上。让白麻丧服一束，真如幽魂一缕、暂寄人间。  
他的眼睛却亮得很。  
听得张平对卫明等摇摆不定的行径颇有微词，他也不动声色。隔了一阵才缓缓道：“去留由人……”  
话说得过于平和柔软了，张平哑然，不解的目光递故去。这下两人眼神一对，张平却是心中狂喜。  
就见那人目如寒星：“将欲废之，必固兴之；将欲取之，必固与之……”。他漫声说了下去：“卫明还堪用……就留他到，曹昭伯戒心全无的那一天罢。”  
——正始八年，广平县君张氏薨，子师居丧以至孝闻。

两年后那一场翻天覆地的兵变中，司马师就如此立于司马门前，神色森冷。  
他极擅隐忍，又长于做戏。那长久的示弱，原是伏久者飞必高的道理。  
只是或许平生韬光养晦太多……到正元元年，便是张平也被一并唬了进去：司马师是在做戏不假；只这一回他所做的，却并非奄奄一息的虚弱之态。

————————————  
（三）

黄初年间，文帝设洛阳、长安、许昌、谯、邺五都。邮驿令下，驿路通达四方。洛阳到许昌，急行军不过一两日之间。  
司马师算着时日，就要张平传令下去，大将军校数军实，偏将以上，皆候于景福殿前。  
于是这天刚破晓，张平在端门之前，就见司马师一路打马，自许昌宫南门缓步而来。  
他玄甲羽氅，身后挂着一杆银枪，威势极重。  
白色本来偏于洁净乃至无辜，绷带更是带着脆弱的意味。司马师这下去了绷带，左目覆上纯黑的眼罩，身着玄甲，带来的改变也是惊人的。有那么一会儿，张平心中一阵狂喜：司马公子合该高高在上，连时间都无法触及他。  
关于大将军病重，本有许多真真假假的流言。此时司马师神采奕奕，看来面上虽曾受伤，想来却无大碍。六军高声欢呼，他便也微微颔首。行至景福殿阶前，伫立睥睨，当先将手中银枪举过头顶。  
张平此时才回过神来：当年的风雅少年，早换了大权在握的将军。

景福殿面阔七间，原为明帝住许昌宫时，议政之用，此时密密挨挨地，立满了东征军与许昌驻军将领。司马师此举其实有僭越之嫌，他却是神色不动、一路向前，径直在殿中坐了。  
“战时从权”——司马师是这么说的。此番大军东征平叛，自王伯舆之下，各有封赏。  
赏罚有据，司马师慢条斯理地一一下令。待到日上三竿，果然有兵士来报，征西将军已至宫门。  
司马师挥手示意，过得一阵，就见司马昭大步走上殿来。  
“深思奇略，作牧宣风”云云，是要加征西将军为卫将军，总主六军。司马昭当先拜下，司马师却并未看向他。此番骤然拜将，殿下诸人或惊或喜，或忧或怖，那一瞬的反应，都落在他眼里。  
深冬正月，便是正午的阳光也燃不起半分热力。正如司马师仅剩的右眼，有色无温。

司马昭拜过之后，只说洛阳有急文密报相商，低垂眉眼，看不清表情。  
司马师颔首称善，诸将于是鱼贯而出，不多时殿中便空荡无人。司马昭示意张平当先开路往偏殿去，张平瞧着司马昭，只觉出些莫名的急切来。  
其实于司马师，瞧得上的敬一声“严毅”，瞧不上的嗤一声“阴桀”。他那傲慢在骨不在皮，单论行止，正是一位谦冲世家子。若是他倨傲地抿了唇，大抵是在忍受抑或隐瞒——忍受一种磋磨，隐瞒一种需求；越是难捱，反倒越是若无其事。  
这许多小动作，除却司马昭，再无旁人知晓。司马昭方才见他嘴角抿成一线，就免不了心急如焚。

于是向右侧承光殿行去。三人方才屏退宫人、闭了宫门，司马昭尚未开口，就见司马师身形一晃，竟然向下倒去！  
司马昭大惊之下，还是抢上一步扶了哥哥，好生揽在怀里。张平却是长久的怔忡，司马师这下倒地无知无觉、无声无息，于他却是天崩地裂，耳中轰鸣不能止。  
——那是司马公子，无所不能、无坚不摧的司马公子啊……

司马昭伸手解了兄长玄甲，触手如同炭火，冷汗淋淋漓漓浸透亵衣。张平于是恍然：昨日所见，尚是苍白的人形。然而他昨日往殿前一路摸索，回来就发起高热，烧出一片病态的嫣红，整个人倒是现出些血色来。给铠甲支起，正是一位神明器宇的将军。  
半晌才回过神来，张平听见司马昭在唤他，要他往宫门口，请周大夫过来。  
原来司马昭见信，快马东行，仓促之间也未失周祥。莫说大军随行，连司马师平日用惯的医官，也一并带来了许昌。

司马师失去知觉的时间，却远比意料中短。  
张平方才去传话回转，就见他眉头紧蹙，眼珠数次艰涩地转动之后，悠悠转醒。  
许是高烧的缘故，司马师的右眼此时弥着一层空茫雾气。  
“子上……你受伤了？你——”，低哑的声音如同梦呓。  
司马昭方才情急之下，跨步上前揽了自家兄长；衣襟之上，就沾染到司马师眼罩中落下的血来。  
——那是他自己的血。  
司马师终于挨过一阵眩晕，看清了眼前情形。兄弟俩于是一时无语。  
半晌还是司马昭开了口。他不提方才司马师血淋淋地人事不省，也不提对方浑噩中的低语。那声音轻且柔：“哥哥，先休息一会罢。”

司马昭将血衣扔在了炭盆中，忙过一阵，司马师精神瞧着好了些许。就倚进了榻上熊皮。  
张平巡过许昌宫，见守军确实皆为亲信。此时就拿了浸水的手巾回返。他通报一声，进来内室，恰好听得司马昭笑道：“兰石说的在理……他便安心做得鲁隐公么！”  
司马师摇头，只道：“羽父之比子上……万不及一。”  
——鲁隐公四年，宋欲伐郑，来鲁乞师。羽父请出，隐公不许；羽父遂违君命，出师会宋。  
直到命镇许昌的诏书送到，司马昭抗命，径直率军回返洛阳，张平才略略明白二人此时在说些什么。兄弟二人东拉西扯，有时说起母亲也爱亲自去做胡饼，有时却仿佛也闲话地理：“巴蜀顺流，水陆齐进”之类——张平毕竟只听得只言片语。司马昭惯例笑得满室春风，司马师也还是一般表情匮乏，倒是确然无误。

司马师镇日乏力，倒是倚在床榻上的时候多些。军务繁杂，司马昭却多半时候都留在承光殿内。这一日走近，就听见兄弟二人讲起诗文来。张平于此道一窍不通，只杵在原地。  
司马昭征战在外之时，常常算着天干地支，漫无边际地凑出些“彼其之子，不与我戍”之类的言语，同信一道送回洛阳——兄弟俩商定了密文，那自然唯有司马师能懂得。  
就听司马昭道：“是我胡闹，哥哥总不愿陪着——”，他有些无赖鼻音，声音还是轻飘飘的。  
司马师静得一阵，大约是想，自己何时不曾回信了？然而“今之天下，秦之武公”八个字赫然在眼前；再一琢磨，自己平素去信，言事之外，确是多一字也无。  
于是他只叹了口气，低声道：“怀哉怀哉，曷月予还归哉？”正是昔年辛未日时，司马昭于前线传回的扬之水一篇——左右不过这人心中有所牵挂，念念归期。  
笃念既密，文章灿烂，纸弊墨渝，不离于手……司马师其实记得从来清楚。只此番黄泉路远，再无归途；却要司马昭生生相送，如何忍心？

心里煎熬得狠了，司马师只觉五脏六腑给冰凌穿透，眼前发黑；末了哇地一声，呕出一大口血来。  
这下司马昭与张平皆大惊。宫人大夫忙乱做一团。等司马师再安然躺下。司马昭找了周大夫到殿外讲话，半炷香的时候，方才回来。  
其实兄弟二人行若无事，便如同司马师这疾患全不存在一般。直到此时司马师一口血呕出，石破天惊，倒是生生搅碎了太平幻梦。  
张平也是到此时，到底明了司马师此番病重，大抵药石罔效。

那正是太阳奄奄一息的时刻。殿名承光，雕梁画栋却已完全隐在云翳的阴影中。  
飞阁干云、芳草嘉木，都给化作一片皑皑白雪。屋内炭火融融，檐角挑起，就有融雪次第落下。司马昭面色如常，讲话时连音调都无半分改变，只背过身去，滔滔地落泪。泪水同雪水落下的声音混在一处，张平听着，不自禁打了个冷战。  
他宛如害了寒疾，整个人不可抑制地战栗。便是两军阵前、生死一瞬，司马昭也从来举重若轻、从容不迫。张平何曾见他如此？  
司马师瞧了弟弟颤抖的肩背，眼里有从未现于人间的柔软情绪——张平简直疑心自己看到了怜惜与歉疚。  
“叫兰石过来罢”，他语气平平，转而对张平道。大约是不愿戳破，叫司马昭太过难当。  
张平称是。转身之时，却突如其来生出些怨怼：这人连自己都不知道顾惜……  
——其实司马昭也并非没有怨恨。这一点，张平是很久之后才多少明白的。

过得一阵，傅嘏就匆匆走入承光殿来。他先前由司马懿提拔，正是司马师心腹。  
傅嘏心事重重，将诸般忧虑，一一言说。司马昭却是满不在乎的样子：“左右便是要兰石你……率军回返罢了。玄伯都雍、凉，西北一线，也无后顾之忧。”  
司马师笑得一笑，拱手对傅嘏称谢。然后转向张平，道：“伯衡……你行折冲将军，也逾一岁……此后折冲将军，就好生为司马家建功了”。  
“司马家”三个字他咬得重了。张平闻言，先向司马师拜下；然后就转身，第一次对司马昭叩首。  
再要说什么，只见司马师歪了脑袋，又昏睡过去。

再两日，慢说汤药，连粥米清水，司马师也是方才吃下去，不多时又和着血沫呕出。司马师索性不再折腾，他水米不进的；渐渐就清醒的时候少、昏睡的时候多。  
原来司马师整个人就如绷紧的弦，见到司马昭，方才松快下来。前日里他精神方好，已经仔细将前后关节，在心中演练过数遍。何况他素来信任胞弟之能，到后来也就不再强撑。  
其实左眼崩出、伤处感染，摧心剖肝。司马昭明了此节，只觉如此也能少些零碎折磨，于是只默不作声地陪在兄长身边，长久专注的凝视对方。  
重病之人，罕有皮相可堪入目、精气神皆备者。司马师骤然伤重，却有些不同：时光尚不及完全带走他的英俊，病痛也还不曾长久地摧折他的身体。

辛亥日，夜色浓重。  
司马师在这一片黑沉沉的夜里，转醒过来。他这边略有动静；伏在案前的司马昭，就疾步榻前。张平此时正在外间煎药，闻声也一路跌跌撞撞，行将过去。  
“……子上自去，我想歇歇了。” 他如此说着，虚无的目光却是望向了张平。  
——司马师的眼睛，似乎彻底看不到了。  
司马昭立在华美温暖的宫室之中，却是如临深渊、如履薄冰。  
然而他只笑道：“子上明白，哥哥有什么，唤我便是”。  
说着咬住牙根，同张平递了个颜色，要他到殿外去，闭锁宫门。  
司马师几日来罕有地神志清明，张平其实知道，大约是回光返照。至于他是过于骄傲，不愿要人窥见临终窘态；还是不愿司马昭徒增许多牵念——又或兼而有之，却不得而知了。

张平木然走出，立在殿门口。雪夜漫长，他也许听到了一个压得极低的“昭“字；然而又或许只是风声：这一日仿佛魍魉横行，张平已生出太多错觉来。到后来灯火哔啵作响，竭力迸出一片明晃晃的光亮——然后归于黑暗。  
此后再无灯火，自承光殿亮起。  
后来张平见过锦城血染、火满横江；却再没见过这样深重的夜色，仿佛黎明再也不会到来一般。便是拱木敛魂、闭骨泉里，三百年后的武庙中，也供着晋折冲将军张平的牌位；文景二帝，并列晋书之中。  
左右不过春草生青冢，年年岁岁——那也是后话了。

破晓时分，才终于有吱呀一声，是司马昭伸手推了殿门；孤身一人，一步一步走来。他走得很慢，却似有漫天风雪，扑面而来。  
张平仿佛给冻成了冰雕：他从未如此深刻地感到，眼前之人是司马师血脉相连的兄弟。二人形貌相仿，只气质大相径庭，决计不会错认。他半生之中，都盼司马昭能多像司马公子几分，但当下，他几乎分不清眼前是何人——  
经过张平身边时，司马昭沉声道：“传令六军，班师洛阳。”  
张平双膝一软，跪在殿前。  
司马昭此时走出飞檐遮蔽、步入晨光；张平就见他身后的一线影子，纠缠着跟上。  
他没有回头。

————————

（正文完）  
  
垒垒春草绿番外 水月镜花

水月  
————————  
——司马昭十五岁那年，曾跳下水去捞月亮。

夜已深了，却有位年轻骑士打马而行。只见他南出开阳门，绕过太学，直到洛水横波眼前，方才停下。  
骑士下马，果然有画舫一艘，泊在水畔。一团人形，赫然半死不活漂在水上。  
然而这人形就算化成灰，他也是认得的。  
“司马昭——”，骑士连名带姓地叫他，“你在河里胡闹什么？”  
通常这个叫法，是他动了怒气。水中人形闻声却只懒洋洋翻了个身，仰面躺在了水上。  
“——捞月亮。”

半夜出来找寻胞弟的，自然是抚军大将军长子、时年十八岁的司马师。  
司马师没理弟弟胡言乱语，一跃上船，冷着脸伸出手去。司马昭也知道不是胡闹的时候，乖乖捉住了对方的手，借着力气翻在甲板之上。  
他水淋淋的，偏偏正色道：“哥哥……月亮虽不曾捞到，却有鱼儿入网来……”。声音胸有成竹的，有一点隐约的讨好。  
恰好此时，一尾小鱼活泼地从他胸口襟前跳出，落在甲板之上；弹得几下，落回洛水之中。

司马师心下好笑。见胞弟左右无事，他也就不再绷着脸；只解下披风，劈头盖脸地扔给了司马昭。  
时值初秋，夜深露重；司马昭自水中跃出，方才觉出一点凉意来。于是从善如流地接了披风裹上：“多事之秋……按桓公子说法，大概又得一阵，见不到爹爹了。”  
他的声音有些寥落——这个年纪的少年，多少是崇拜父亲的。

早慧的孩童总难免孤独，若是给人告诫了收敛锋芒，尤其如此。司马昭发觉，自己偶尔现出一点寂寞或是忧愁的神气时，司马师就罕见地格外好说话。  
廿年间，司马家只得两子；两人就如同两只挤挤挨挨的小动物，渐渐也长成了龙驹凤雏的形状。看顾幼弟，于司马师近乎本能。寂寞忧愁其实偏属成年人的情绪，他看着司马昭长大，瞧来就难免骄傲又心酸。若能让司马昭欢喜，自然甚么都肯应承下来。  
——所以后来司马昭一直很小心，不愿在哥哥面前露出这般神色。

于是司马昭只漫不经心地笑起，转了话头：“孟子度来信，问起陛下态度，言语间惶恐踟蹰颇多……”  
——孟达与桓嘉之父桓阶，很有交情，司马师也是知晓的。于是对着弟弟一点头，道：“襄阳捷报已至，新城之事，父亲早有准备。想来却也……不会太久。”  
司马懿城府极深，喜怒素来不形于色。先前司马师随侍左右，总觉父亲对孟子度态度有些吊诡。不动声色的狠戾，司马师自然认得；多年之后他自己成了杀伐决断的大将军，常常有同父亲仿佛的神色。  
愤怒却是另一种绝不相熟的情绪：并非明晃晃的雷霆，倒似地下的岩浆暗火。

初，魏文帝合房陵、上庸、西城三郡为新城，以孟达为太守，总诸西南。  
黄初七年，文帝新崩；吴主孙权遂围江夏，遣其将并攻襄阳。八月，司马懿破吴军于襄阳。  
翌年，新城太守孟达通蜀叛魏。司马懿急行军千二百里，斩孟达，传其首。

当此时，许多事情尚未开始。父亲尚未回返，司马师眼前，还只得一位水中钻出的少年。  
原来画舫宴饮之时，桓嘉觉得此番若非司马昭从中斡旋，如何能有佳人在怀？于是大大地将司马昭夸赞一通。众人大笑，酒到酣处，就有几位公子起哄，说城中最好的歌姬明月既已经在此，索性要司马昭将天上的月亮也一道摘来助兴。  
司马昭最初念着“月落眼中即成景”，寻摸着搪塞过去便罢，然而众人哪里肯放过。于是司马昭只长笑而起，往舱外去了。  
桓嘉此时有些吃惊：“你……你这是做什么？”  
司马昭头也不回，声音却带足了笑意：“去捞月亮！”  
余音未落，他已翻过船舷，扑通一声跳在水里。

这一下丝竹音绝，舱中诸人都跑出来，围在了舷边。就见波涛起伏，过得半晌——好歹在桓嘉急得跳水救人之前——司马昭滴溜溜、湿淋淋探出头来。  
他笑嘻嘻地道：“寻得我好苦！明月有心，也自愿与各位相与尽欢，所以好歹同我走一趟……”，说着伸手，却是捧出一捧水来。  
——掬水月在手，大抵如此。  
……

前后情由，司马师虽未目睹，却可想见。他知道弟弟从来异想天开，慢说跳水捞月，更离谱的事情却也做得。  
于是司马师只慢条斯理地道：“跑去点名要明月姑娘……好歹还记得不漏行藏”。他挑了眉：“你……不错。”  
司马昭楞了一下：兄长寻人，居然找到教坊去了。他不知想到什么，笑得像偷了一窝鸡的狐狸：“那是自然……桓公子觉得她天人一般，奈何桓夫人有不同见解——”

桓嘉惧内。司马昭想着他焦头烂额的样子笑出声来：“他相思甚苦，我就顺便……送他二人在此间画舫相聚。”  
司马师不理他，只目不斜视瞧着水面，仿佛水中突然开出一朵花来。  
司马昭索性走近一步： “我和桓夫人却算得心有灵犀，纵然明月姑娘千好万好，怎及青天有月、照彻千里……”。他说着，伸手捉了司马师手腕：“既见君子……心中实在容不下其他了。”

这话说得颇为直白放肆；司马师闻言，果然转头直视了他。  
原来司马师对他极为宠溺；偏生司马昭如今最不愿做的，便是对方的弟弟。司马昭心事很重，动作间却是一种漫不经心的温柔；介于少年与成人之间的脸上，笑意盈然。  
司马师的眼神实在太平静，也太凌冽；简直是刀刃上一分为二的雪花、深井里给冰水浸透的玉石。司马昭心下叹气，抬手遮住司马师眼睛，方才慢慢凑上前去，在他面颊上吻得一吻。

“哥哥——”，司马昭在司马师耳边低声唤着，是一天一地间唯一的声音。他的手还是覆在对方眼前，大抵是怕了当此情此景，偏再看到那双冰冷无波的眼睛。  
然而却有极细微的触感，自手下传来。如同双手拢了胡蝶，翅膀在其中轻轻扑棱，连呼吸都变得清浅而珍重。  
司马师的眼睫在他掌中微微颤动，若有若无地扫过掌心；又是温软又是锐利，仿戏谑却极为无辜。  
司马昭抽出手来，就看到一双笑弯的眼睛。

他看进对方新月似的眼，竟似痴了。  
过得半晌，有水鸟呕哑，司马昭才美梦方醒一般。他仰头瞧着眼前人；又见远处银鱼游荡，划开水波万倾。天上新月、水中月影，都沉醉似地摇晃。  
司马昭笑了，这一回真心实意。再无一日，欢喜有如此时。  
他笑着将月亮抱了个满怀。

——————————  
（完）

镜花  
————————  
——晋太祖崇阳陵中，随葬有绞起的两片衣襟。

“昭……”

司马昭听到一个字。  
声音轻了些，但与从前千百次没有任何不同。  
这一次，却是叫他激灵灵打了个冷战：骄傲如兄长，若是看到他在这终局之时，还留在此处……  
然而司马师仅剩的右眼空白一片，没有焦点的目光投向了与他相反的方向。

大约是淤血压迫的缘故，其时司马师双目浑噩、全然视物不能；神志却骤然清明得很。他心知残局已到终了之时，索性借着最后的清明，屏退众人。不愿给人窥见临终窘态之外，到底还是存着些私心妄念。  
最初伤处如同火烤，疼痛侵蚀每一寸血肉，总叫他疑心已然身处炼狱。过得不知多久，却突然仿佛没有那么难捱了。他宛如悬浮空中，失明的眼前，竟然幻象丛生。  
他眼前流水介地，闪过许多人：父母妻女，亲朋故旧……高居朝堂之上的，深埋黄泉之下的；死在他手中的，恨不能杀他后快的……司马师只静静看着，无惊无惧、无喜无怖，如同旁观他人平生。  
到最后，毕竟只有一个人留下，笑吟吟地瞧着他。  
“昭——”

大约是再无身后牵念，诸般事由，皆有分说。司马师此时松快下来，左右身边无人，他便索性最后放纵自己，下意识唤出了那个人的名字。  
——不过一场镜花水月罢了。  
于是司马昭此时多少明白，眼前人在幻象中徘徊，倒并非真的看见了自己。他咽下数次艰涩沉重的呼吸，悄无声息地走到对方身前。

司马昭轻轻地半跪在床榻前，投出的视线专注，近乎贪婪。  
就见司马师双手颤巍巍地浸透了冷汗，艰难地抓住了身侧床帏。只他怎么也使不上力气，末了就张口咬住床帏，与自己的衣角打了个死结。  
他心满意足，脱力似的倒了回去。  
司马昭瞧着，简直像给刀剑贯穿，活生生钉在了地上。

原来司马昭七八岁时，天不怕地不怕，唯独受不住随便寻常的雷雨。他念书繁杂、生冷不忌，脑筋偏又活络得厉害。到电火雷鸣、雨落如倾的夜晚，眼前就一时昆仑天门缥缈，一时酆都魍魉凄迷。恰好新生出了些独立成人的念想，自觉已不是懵懂稚童，自然不愿旁人知晓。于是只在自己天马行空的臆想中，悄无声息缩成一团。  
邺城就有这样的雷雨夜。  
那一日下了晚课，司马师送弟弟睡下，正待转身回房，衣摆却是一紧。原来是司马昭拉了他的衣襟。  
司马昭也不说话，只将衣襟同自己亵衣下摆攥在一处。他顶着司马师的瞠目，飞快地将两人衣襟系在一处——然后也不看人，干干脆脆把脸扭向了墙壁一边。  
……

司马昭仿佛困在了炮烙之上，眼泪不及落下，就给这炼狱之火烧成了水汽。  
他记得十一岁的司马师带着狭促的笑意留下陪着自己；他记得对方单薄的胸口是如何温暖；他记得那夜之后，自己再不曾怕过雷雨——  
他全部的神经都嚎叫着要去拥抱眼前的人，深情地，疯狂地，甜蜜地，哀恸地……甚至身体已经先于意志，向对方伸出手去——  
哥哥……我就在这里阿。

然而那只手僵在半空。  
他想抱抱他，最后一次在这人间。想要得不得了——甚至超出了对自身生命的渴望。  
然而司马师的意愿，比他自己的意愿更重要。如果哥哥不愿他再生牵绊，如果哥哥要的是独自安心离开，如果哥哥要的是他在这条路上一往无前……  
司马昭此时几乎拿出了所有意志力，才让自己不去还眼前人一个拥抱。  
那是他生平，最为惨烈的战役。

他赢了。  
他只伸手，将自己衣襟，同司马师的另一侧下摆，打了个死结。

————————

（全文完）


End file.
